Best Birthday Ever - an EnglandxReader fluff fanfiction
by iggys-teacups
Summary: You're a nervous, socially awkward almost-15-year-old girl who gets invited to a party the night before your birthday. You over-analyze everything, including meeting the perfect guy... Mild swearing and teenage drinking, sexual innuendos


_Author note: I don't own Hetalia. This fanfiction was based off of real events that happened to me. Hope you enjoy!_

It was a month before your fifteenth birthday. You had been planning a party for weeks, and you were really excited. You wanted everything to be absolutely _perfect_.

Suddenly, your phone beeped. _…A Facebook notification?_ You thought. You opened your Facebook app and decided to take a look. It was an invite to a party. Alfred's party. Alfred had never invited you to a party before… He was the popular kid at school… you decided to check it out. It was scheduled for the night before your birthday, the exact time you were going to have friends over! Your anxiety got the best of you and you rescheduled your own party, so you could go to Alfred's. Sey (Seychelles), your best friend, was also invited. This made you feel a little more confident about going to a party at Alfred's house.

/time skip!/

It was right before the party, and you were really nervous. You didn't know who else was invited besides Sey, so you decided to text her.

_Sey, I need your help… what am I gonna do at the party tonight? I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself L_

Sey replied almost instantly.

_I'm coming over RIGHT NOW_.

When Sey arrived she was already wearing her adorable outfit. She was a flirt, an admitted one, and her outfit showed a lot of skin. It looked good on her, and you felt a pang of jealousy. You had recently bought a really cute pair of teal high-waisted shorts and thought you had a really cute shirt to go with it, but you needed Sey's expert advice.

"Oh, (y/n) you look absolutely adorable in those shorts!" Sey said when she walked in through your front door. The taxi was almost at your house and you were gathering your things while Sey was trying to tame your bushy (h/c) mane. You put on a little makeup and finished just as the taxi's horn beeped from outside.

"Ready?" Sey said.

"Ready." You replied, albeit not as confidently in your head as out loud.

/time skip!/

When you arrived, the party was in full swing. You recognized some people from your school, like that tall girl Emma (Belgium), Gilbert and Ludwig, Mathias (who was already drunk off his ass), and two girls you didn't recognize. You took off your jacket and threw it on the couch near the door.

"Hey, (y/n), Sey! Come in! Grab a beer!" You're not used to drinking very much, and you've never been drunk. Sey doesn't drink after getting alcohol poisoning at a wedding in Paris, so you declined and headed towards the dance floor.

A few minutes in, a boy walks in through the door that you don't recognize. You lean over to Sey and whisper, "Hey, that kid's kinda _cute_!" Sey had told you stories about Alfred's parties, and typically everyone would get drunk and hook up with each other. You decided that since you're turning fifteen tomorrow, you might let loose and allow yourself to be more social. Apparently this decision reflects triggered a neon sign above your head that said 'HEY COME FLIRT WITH ME I'M AVAILABLE!'. That perverted kid, Francis, immediately made his way in your direction and started chatting you up. Thankfully, the two unfamiliar girls took him by the arms and pulled him away.

You couldn't stop looking at the cute boy who had arrived a few minutes ago.

"Hey, go talk to him! Stop being so awkward!" Sey whispered, as if reading your mind.

"Erm, how about later… I wanna meet everyone first." You reply nervously. You'd never had your first kiss, and you were really nervous about having it tonight. Or not tonight. Or ever. Just the thought made you over-think the entire situation.

/tiny time skip!/

By about the middle of the party, Ludwig was making out with Emma, both being drunk, Gilbert was only slightly buzzed (but he's heavyweight, so a couple beers won't make him drunk) and so were you. Apparently so was the mystery boy, and the two girls and Francis were hooking up in the corner, obviously drunk as well. Alfred was buzzed, but Sey and this other girl Yekaterina (Ukraine) were completely sober. Yekaterina and Gilbert were a bit older than the rest of the people at the party, and you and Sey were a bit younger… but that was completely overlooked by everyone at that point.

Sey had decided to go dance, but you decided to stay behind and just watch for a bit. The mystery boy and this boy named Toris walked up to you and started chatting. Nothing too important, just small talk. Toris was in your grade, and you found out that the mystery boy is a year above you, almost sixteen. You were talking casually when a dubstep song started playing, and you made a clever joke about dancing to dubstep, how you wait for the drop and then have a seizure. You heard that one from your dad, and you thought it was relevant. After a couple seconds of silence, the mystery boy got up and held out his hand.

"You want to go have a seizure with me, love?" _oh no, he has a British accent!_ You thought. _This completely doubles his cuteness!_ After dancing to a few songs, You both got tired and sat down on the couch in the corner. "I'm Arthur, by the way. It was a pleasure dancing with you."

"And same to you! My name's (y/n)." You replied shakily. _What am I getting myself into?_ You thought to yourself. He was undeniably handsome, and very gentleman-like, even when buzzed.

/yet another time skip!/

The party was becoming more of a drunk make-out session now. You had been talking to Arthur for the last hour or so, and you got to know the basics of his personality. He was a blogger, like you, and he loved reading books. _He's perfect, what am I going to do now? Focus, (y/n), focus! _

Suddenly, Elizaveta Herdevary, the prettiest, most popular girl in school (who was also drunk) announced a game of spin the bottle. You didn't want to play, because you didn't want your first kiss to be in a stupid party game. You sat outside of the circle in between Sey and Yekaterina, and watched. Arthur spun first, and it landed on the spot in between Sey and Yekaterina, right were you were sitting. Everyone knew you to be really classy and not easy at all, and they weren't surprised when Arthur said "Why not?" and you emphasized the fact that you're not playing. Arthur looked a bit hurt, and you felt really bad. There were "Oh come on, (y/n!)"s and "Let loose a bit!"s from the rest of the players, but eventually they let off and the game continued. You went outside for some air, and to hide your tomato-red face.

After a brief time, the game was stopped and Arthur came outside to join you. It was early spring, and the nights were still cold.

There was a pause, but you broke the silence. "L-Look, I'm sorry I didn't want to kiss you back there…" you say. "It's j-just that… I… neverhadmyfirstkissokay?" You blurt out.

"It's okay, I completely understand." Arthur said quietly. There was a silence, with the party music playing in the background, until Arthur asked, "You know, (y/n), this might be an awkward question but… do you have a boyfriend?" You remember your reign as the queen of forever alone and shake your head silently. "I'm honestly surprised, you're really pretty…" He lifted your chin and your eyes locked for a moment, only being stopped by Arthur placing his hands on either side of your neck and pulling you into a gentle kiss. This being your first, and with an amazing guy, your eyes widened to an unnatural size. It only lasted a moment. He broke away and said, "And with no boyfriend I could do that and not be guilty about it." He placed his hands on your waist encouraging you to place yours on his shoulders and pulled you into a more passionate kiss. This time you let it happen and you sunk into his arms. Your lips remained locked for longer this time, and you felt a rush of happiness course through your veins.

After the kiss broke, Arthur took your hand (only now did you realize how amazing his hands felt to the touch) walked you away to the dark room where at least four couples were making out. The two of you sat down, you on his lap, right next to Francis and his two partners. A few minutes of kissing and Francis started to make strange little noises while he made out with the two girls. Arthur turned around and said "You bloody git you sound like a goat with a throat condition."

"Ohonhonhon, Arthur, you getting some action? Is that Elizaveta? Who are you kissing?"

"GIL, TURN ON T'E LIYTS, LETS SEEEE WHU ART'R G'T WIT' T'NITE!" Alfred's voice was recognizable anywhere. The lights switched on, and the couples were identified. Yekaterina was crying in the corner, Gilbert was making out with Elizaveta, Ludwig with Sey and of course Francis and his two ladies. When everyone saw you and Arthur together, they started applauding. "CNGRATS MAN, YOU BR'KE DWN HR WAAAALLL!" Alfred slapped Arthur's shoulder.

"Shut up, bloody wanker!" Arthur said under his breath. Gilbert turned the lights off and you rest your head against Arthur's shoulder. He looks at you, picks up your chin and gently presses his lips against yours. You felt like you could stay like that forever.

/time skip! Last one I promise!/

When the party was coming to a close, you were waiting for the taxi. Most of the guests had left, Yekaterina being the designated driver. Alfred was passed out on the couch and Sey was texting in the corner, so it was pretty much just you and Arthur. You were sitting in his arms with your head resting in the crook of his neck. His watch beeps midnight. This brings you back to reality and you realize that it's now your birthday. "I guess I'm fifteen now…" you mutter. You didn't think anyone could hear you, so you just closed your eyes and smiled. After a few moments, Arthur brushed stray hair behind your ear and looks at you with the most sincere expression you've ever seen. "You're really beautiful, and I know we just met, but I'd really like to go out on a date sometime with you. A real one. Honest." His emerald green eyes glimmered with contentment and satisfaction. The two of you kissed gently, and you dozed off in his arms.

When the taxi arrived, Arthur walked you out to the steps. He had already given you his number, and you gave him yours. He smiled and pulled you in for one last kiss. It was short, but passionate and full of feeling. He brushes some stray hair behind your ear and kisses you on the cheek. "Happy birthday, (y/n)." he whispered into your ear. "See ya around, love." The two of you hug and you walk towards the taxi, waving goodbye.

_Epilogue_:

During the taxi ride to your house, you and Sey were talking about the whole 'first kiss' thing. "I think I should tell you that you can thank me that he kissed you in the first place." Sey giggled. "He and I were talking when everyone else was making out, and I was really tempted to flirt but I knew that would make you mad. He told me that he wanted to try and get with Elizaveta, but I stopped him and told him to get with you. He agreed and BAM! First kiss achieved." You were really thankful to have a friend like Sey. She'd always have your back, no matter what. You gave her a quick hug as the taxi was pulling up to her house. "See ya in class, Sey! Love you!" You say as you get out of the taxi and waltz down the walkway through the door into your house.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
